The Queen Wears Pants
by 4mation
Summary: Because Anna's an insatiable minx and Elsa makes a great bottom (Elsanna)


**The Queen Wears Pants**

Title: The Queen Wears Pants

Author: 4mation

Type: One-shot

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Fluff(?), Humour

Warnings: Incest, fem!Slash, Implied Mature Content

Pairing: Elsanna

Characters: Elsa, Anna

Summary: Because Anna's an insatiable minx and Elsa makes a great bottom

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All names mentioned do not represent the true persons. All brand names do not belong to the author. No copyright laws or personal privacy laws are intended to be infringed.

A/N: Given how unsettling my last fic could've been, I've decided to use a more peppy, cute and fluffy instalment this time. Also, it's not AU! Hooray for canon! :D

Also, I got the idea for this based on a scene from Bason's work "Snowflakes of Love and War". I suggest that you go check it out. In the meantime, enjoy! :)

* * *

Anna tries not to goggle, really, she does.

It's just that… **damn**, Elsa looks great in leather.

As Queen, it was understandable that Elsa's wardrobe would naturally be limited to a plethora of dresses, each of varying fanciness, but none of which would be suitable for what Anna had planned for the day. Thus, Elsa was forced to go scrounging for some… **unconventional** garb. And it just so happened that her horse-riding gear had just been freshly washed…

Still, it was hardly appropriate. It had been such a long time since Elsa had gone horse-riding that the pants were a little, well, tight. Even though her legs were as stick-thin as ever, she had definitely grown an inch or two since she was seventeen, and the pants proved it. The leather was stretched a bit **too** much in… certain areas. It couldn't even be said that they were hugging her curves; it would be more apt to say that they were practically tattooing themselves into Elsa's skin.

Elsa glared at Anna, daring her to speak. Dressed in a light-blue blouse with her hair tied back into a single plait down her back, Elsa was the image of conservative royalty from the waist up. Below those fantastic hips, though… Anna was certain that the only time she had ever seen Elsa look like this was in her frankly psychedelic dream set in a brothel that had included Sven tap-dancing and Olaf looking oddly like a watermelon. Tight leather pants and shiny black riding boots were definitely **not** acceptable clothing for a queen, especially not the Snow Queen of Arendelle. And yet, there Elsa stood, blushing furiously but giving her sister a death glare.

"Wow." Anna managed, eyes raking Elsa's form appreciatively.

"**Wow**?" Elsa growled through gritted teeth. "I don't know why I have to put up with this, I really don't."

"Hey, I suggested the teal dress with the slit," Anna protested.

"And you thought I'd agree to that?!" Elsa exploded, her frustration boiling over. "You expect me to hike through the woods with you in a dress that makes me flash the entire kingdom if I take a step higher than two inches!"

"I thought you'd enjoy how… **scandalous** it would be," Anna teased. She gave Elsa's legs another appreciative look. "In hindsight, though, I much prefer this. It's so… **deliciously** inappropriate."

"One day, I **will** get you back for this," Elsa grumbled. "I'm actually convinced that this was your plan all along. Make me ruin four dresses thanks to your **ghastly** expeditions, and then force me into this, this **lingerie** because you won't let me skip out on your little outings and the tailor would have my hide if I tore even the **hem** of another dress."

"How dare you accuse me of such schemes, dear sister?" Anna said, trying and failing to reform her smirk into an expression of indignation. "Also, lingerie? Really? Please, Elsa. I've seen you in lingerie, and I think I **much** prefer this getup."

Elsa flushed again.

"Anna, I don't think you understand what I mean. These pants are really, **really** tight. I could barely fit into them, and I can't even walk down the grand staircase without causing… friction."

"Wait, what?" Anna's eyes snapped up from appreciating the curve of Elsa's delectable rear to meet her sister's eyes.

Elsa grimaced, hating that she couldn't just say "No" to her sister's terrible adventures, bracing herself for at least a **month's** worth of teasing, and wishing that she could just retreat to her ice palace and die of embarrassment.

"Well, when I say that they're tight, really, **really** tight, and when I say that I can barely fit into them…"

"Yes?" Anna prompted, already seeing where this was going but wanting to hear it from Elsa's own lips. Her lips were already spreading in a smirk and her eyes were alight with just how **naughty** the whole situation was quickly becoming.

Elsa bit her lip, praying to whatever deity would hear her that Anna would just let it go. Frost crept up the windowpane as Elsa struggled to say the words, knowing that so much as starting that particular sentence would mean that she was acknowledging Anna's victory.

"Look, these pants are practically sticking to my skin, okay? Let's just get out the palace and get to the woods quickly, okay? Kristoff is probably sick of waiting and Sven's probably bitten Olaf's head off by now-"

"Oh, but I'd be **such** a terrible sister if I forced my sister to go outside when she's so uncomfortable!" Anna said melodramatically, but unable to wipe the wicked smile from her lips. "If I only I knew what was bothering her so that I could assist my queen!"

Elsa bowed her head, unable to meet Anna's taunting gaze. She was sincerely regretting this whole affair, wishing that she could actually be an older sister (she was the **queen** for god's sake) and just firmly admonish Anna for daring to force her into such a situation.

Of course, the last time she'd done that, Anna had punished Elsa in turn by bringing her to the edge of release, and then nonchalantly getting dressed and going down to the dining hall for breakfast, leaving Elsa tied to her bedpost extremely frustrated and desperately hoping that the maids would be late in their duties that morning.

Defeated, Elsa muttered the cause for her discomfort.

Predictably, Anna wasn't satisfied by such silent acquiescence.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Elsa glared at Anna before checking around to make sure that no one was near them.

"I, I can't fit into these pants when…" she whispered loudly.

"Yes?" Anna said triumphantly, not even bothering to hide her amusement and her lust.

"Ican'tfitintothesepantswhenI'mwearingmyunderclothes." Elsa exhaled, her words tumbling over each other in rush to get out quickly.

"Pardon?"

"I said," Elsa said through gritted teeth. "I can't fit into these pants when I'm wearing underclothes."

"Elsa!" Anna gasped in fake shock, holding a hand to her chest dramatically. "Are you telling me that you plan to go outside not only wearing your riding pants, but also completely **nude** under them?!"

Elsa's response was only an irritated scowl and clenched fists.

"Oh, this is just unbelievably **wicked** of you, Elsa!" Anna cried, grinning all the while. "**What** would people say if they ever found out?"

"If anyone **ever** learns of this," Elsa growled. "Then they're **also** going to find out that their precious, innocent princess has utterly defiled every broom cupboard from here to Corona."

Anna's eyes gleamed at that. "That **would** be interesting, wouldn't it? But really, I can't help it. When my dear sister tries to withhold pleasure just because we're visiting another kingdom, I have to remind her that she might rule Arendelle, but **I** rule the bedroom."

Elsa groaned in defeat and irritation.

"Can we **please** just go now? You've got your teasing ticket for the day, I'm wearing these thrice-damned pants, and Sven's probably really licked Olaf into a puddle at this point."

"All right, Elsa," Anna says, laughing, as she hooks Elsa's arm in hers. "We can go now. Trust me, you'll **love** where we're going today."

"I highly doubt that," Elsa grumbled. "Especially if it involves your ex seeing me in this **abomination** of clothing."

"Aw, don't be like that," Anna chided, her hand trailing down to cup Elsa's cheek through the warm leather. "I'm sure that every cow **dreams** of being turned into something this sexy after it dies. Besides," Anna leaned in close, so that she could whisper into Elsa's ear with no chance of anyone overhearing the blasphemy that was to follow. "with you wearing these, I can finally propose something that I've been waiting to suggest for a long time."

Elsa gulped at her sister's breathy tone, trying to controlling her breathing as her face flushed at the implications.

"What kind of suggestion?"

Elsa could feel Anna grinning into her neck.

"I'm sure Kristoff could wait a little while longer while us girls go back to your room and dig around in your wardrobe. I'm sure I saw a riding crop in there earlier…"

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: dom!Anna is so much fun to write ^.^ I can't believe I just wrote this, to be honest (/hides face in shame). I hope that you all enjoyed this! Leave a review and keep supporting the Frozen fandom please! Until next time!


End file.
